love is worth fighting for
by utau13
Summary: rose is a royal moroi and has an older sister lissa's family didn't die and they are still royals it's rose's senior year but what happens when she meets Dimitri Belikov. What happens if rose and dimitri fall in love. Will they be tough enough to fight for their love. Tasha's a senior there too. what happens when tasha isn't the only threat there going to face.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own vampire academy and it's awesome characters. this is my first fanfic so enjoy **

* * *

it is my senior year that means more homework and more boring teachers. Did i mention i hate school and teachers they boss you around like they're your boss. Well they are but that's what i hate. I'm royal it's suppose to be me bossing them around. anyway my dad made sure that the top novice in school becomes my guardian and that he's in my afternoon classes good thing school starts tomorrow. So i have a day to spend with my friends so i invited them at my dorm for some fun.

i waited for them five minutes later mia,eddie,lissa, mason and christian arrived they sat on the floor while i locked my door i sat next to liss

"ok lady hathaway what will we do today asked mason."

"first stop calling me that at least i'm not princess watching alex makes me realize being princess means responsibility, responsibility means more work and more work means life is going to be boring." alex is my sister her full name alexandra sophia hathaway she is the oldest so she is the princess in the family.

"oh rose i wonder what your teachers would do with you anyway what's up school starts tomorrow what fun game are we playing now."

"we my friend are playing truth or dare and you all know how good i am in this game."

"oh we'll change that rosie." said christian

"call me rosie and i'll kick your ass."

"lissa will heal me."

"liss your boyfriends annoying how can you stand him?"

"rose he is cute not annoying."

"you haven't noticed yet you are together 24/7."

"whatever rose now let's start please."

"fine liss how about i'm first."

"oh no everyone." in the room said

"ok pyro truth or dare."

"i'm not a wimp rose dare."

"ok i dare you to propose to mason in the cafeteria lunch time were everyone can see."

we all started to laugh except christian when we all stopped he looked paler than any moro.i

"fine rose, rose truth or dare."

"dare"

"i dare you to sing i'm a little teapot with actions."

"what are you fve year old."

come on rosie don't tell me the great rose hathaway is giving up that's a first

"no i'm not giving up i'll do it." i stood up and started singing and doing the

actions to it too god i'm so going to kill him later  
i'm a little teapot  
short and stouts  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over and pour me out

I'm a very special pot  
It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out

I'm a little teapot  
Short and stouts  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over and pour me out

I'm a very special pot  
It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out

"uh finally anyway lissa truth or dare."

"truth i'm wise not to pick dare when rose hathaway's playing."

"What is the stupidest thing you've done because someone dared you to?"

"rose you already know."

"liss it will make them laugh and like they say laughter is the greatest medicine."

"fine fine when i was sophomore we had like an slumber party in my dorm and rose dared me to run around the school only in my tank top and panties while yelling i love justin bieber."

when she finished we were all laughing while lissa was blushing when we finished laughing lissa turned to Eddie.

"Eddie truth or dare."

dare. none of us know how good lissa is at thinking of dares

"i dare you too go to Stan and kiss him and punch him then come back here." eddie paled

"are you serious stan would give me detention."

"it's a dare now go."

i took my camera while following eddie out i hid near a corner but still saw them eddie knocked on the door. Stan opened the door Eddie hesitated but kissed him. When Stan pulled away he immediately punched him and ran back to my room. I headed back too

* * *

when we were in the safety of my friends and room eddie was relieved he turned to mason since mason was the only one who hasn't had a turn yet.

"mason truth or dare."

truth

"if you could be stuck in an elevator with someone who would it be?" He blushed.

rose

i simply ignored them since i knew from the start mason had a crush on me we checked the time and saw it was lunch i brought my camera with me to see christian's dare oh boy this would be fun.

* * *

**hope you like it ** **i'll update soon R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the second chapter enjoy i'm so sorry i couldn't update sooner**

* * *

when we entered the cafeteria there was many people so me,lissa,mia and mason sat near a table christian is going to "propose" to eddie. when christian was kneeling in front of eddie everyone was watching then christian began talking to eddie

"eddie will you marry me." everyone was laughing but still was waiting for eddie's answer.

"no sorry christian but i'm straight." everyone's laughter increased some were rolling on the floor clutching there stomach even me, lissa, mia and mason were laughing. when eddie and christian were sitting at the table we stopped laughing and decided to get some food. while we were eating jesse and his so called "friends" went to us.

"hey guys." he said

"what do you want jesse were trying to eat here." i said irritated. he simply ignored me and focused on christian

"so ozera sad that eddie rejected you."

"it was a dare zeklos." christian said

"whatever ozera."

he turned his attention to me and lissa now.

"So rose and lissa why won't you join me and the other royals than hang with an strigoi wannabe and dhampirs." i was angry at treating mason and eddie just as dhampirs they do everything for moroi they protect us and save our lives.

"jesse they may be dhampirs but they are our friends and they are not just dhampirs. they risk their lives for us they make us their priority since they were little they were taught that we come first can't we treat them like people too be friends and not just insult them." i yelled at him if he doesn't get out of my sight i'm seriously going to punch him.

"fine pick them over your own kind even your sister would pick to hang out with us than them."

"i don't care if alex picked you guys over me and my friends."

"fine but your sister wanted you to come to a party with us."

"i'm sure alex can show herself and speak for herself she is a princess she should be here to tell me about this "party" not you."

"she told me to, your making it easy for me you know."

"yeah, yeah just because you like her doesn't mean i'm going to cooperate."

"fine i'll tell her that you want her to go to you."

"do it then." With that he left i turned to the others.

"so guys what are we going to do later?"

"well i can't join you guys i'm going to my sister she's going to study here." said christian

"and i'm going with christian." said lissa

"mase and i were going to practice in the gym." said eddie

"of course you are." i said

"sorry rose but i have to call dad and say that i'm alright." said mia

"it's ok i guess i'll hang in my room or something."

"ok rose bye."with that they all left. i sighed just then alex went to me

"hey lil sis where are your friends?"

"they are busy so i let them do, what they planned in their afternoons."

"ok well there's this party later you know 6:pm." (A/N vampire time)

"fine can i bring lissa."

"yeah sure whatever."

"alex can i hang with you this afternoon." she looked totally shocked

"really even with the other royals i hang out with."

"yeah."

she was thinking so i looked at her she looked just like me but i have curves the other moroi don't have. she smiled

"ok lil sis let's go." i followed her to a table where the other royals were as normal alex sat next to jesse and caught their attention

"hey guys rose is going to hang out with us, because her friends are busy."

"cool you can sit you know rose." said camille. i smiled then sat down next to camille i turned to the others alex looked worried

"what's up alex."

"well the party later it's a royal party tatiana arranged it cause adrian's here."

"so since it's a royal one liss and andre need to go there?"

"yeah. do you have anything to wear?"

"of course i do."


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the third chapter i made it longer than usual because i haven't updated for a while **

* * *

"so have you guys there's a new student i wonder who he/she is." said camille

"i heard christian's sister is comming so i guess it's her." i said. i looked around the table they were shocked i wonder why then i remembered that christian's parents turned willingly after that he became an outcast. people started to call christian strigoi wannabe or other insults they can think of but when we got to know him he wasn't that bad. i looked around again i guess everyone was fine now

"Uh another strigoi wannabe we already have one yet they're going to hand us another one." said alex

"i know right." said camille. i looked at the time there was still 5 minutes until lunch is over. just then the cafeteria doors opened we looked at who it was, he was a dhampir and boy is he hot He is very tall 6'6 or 6'7 in height, he had chocolate brown eyes and brown chin length hair. i hadn't noticed that everyone was talking again until there was a hand waving in front of me i looked around the table to find that camille was the one waving her hand in front of me.

"i think rose has a crush on someone." said jesse

"i don't, i just think he's hot."

"right everyone was talking and you were still staring at him like an idiot."

"just like i said i think he's hot." just then my iphone was vibrating i looked at the caller I.D. it was lissa i answered it

"hey liss."

"hi rose i'm really sorry we didn't stay with you i heard everyone left."

"it's ok liss."

"so what are you doing?"

"i'm hanging out with alex and the other royals."

"rose please don't be like them."

i won't liss i promise,

"ok well i have to go b-"

"wait liss there's a royal party later."

"yeah i know andre, texted me see ya rose."

"k bye liss." with that i hung up and put my phone in my pocket i looked around the cafeteria and found the dhampir that i thought was hot. he was staring at me too weird then he looked away blushing. does he have a crush on me?

"uh rose what are you staring at." said alex

i looked at her. "huh."

"we called you 3 times."

"oh uh sorry."

"do you have a crush on anyone."

"no."

"you sure. you were staring at him again."

"so i just thought-"

"he was hot." finished jesse

"jesse stop interrupting whatever i was saying."

"i don't wanna."

"then i'm going to do damage to your pretty face." i don't really know what my element is one minute it was fire then water and i can see people's aura, heal and dreamwalk

"You wouldn't."

"Oh i would."

"try it then rose." i instantly made an fireball everyone was watching us. i was about to throw it at jesse's face when alex screamed for me to stop but i didn't i threw it at him it hit his face. when the fire was gone jesse's face didn't look pretty anymore it was all burned i smiled proudly.

"i told you but you never listen."

"you'll heal me anyway rose plus that hurt you know."

"i don't care."

"ROSEMARIE YOU WILL HEAL HIM NOW!" yelled alex

"ALEXANDRA I DO NOT WANT TO!" i yelled back

"rose heal him or i will make you."

"yeah right what would you do?"

"in one phone call your friends life would be miserable."

"fine,fine." i went to jesse and healed him. then i sat back at my seat

"i'm going to try to find out what my element really is."

"rosie please stay i loved your company." said ralf

"i really wanna know what my element is."

"fine go."

"k see ya." i headed to the chapel i heard the father andrew there talk about vladimir and anna. they were so much like me and lissa except we're not a dhampir. anna is shadow kissed just like me i was suppose to die while experimenting fire but lissa brought me back to life. we can both heal and control the other elements. when i reached the chapel i went in and asked father andrew about vladimir and anna

"Ah lady hathaway i have some writings of vladimir in the attic hang on let me get them." with that he went to the attic when he came back he was holding a box with many things in it, i thanked him and went to my room. i checked my schedule i had

russian 2

American Colonial Literature

Ancient Poetry

Basics of Elemental Control

~Lunch~

Animal Behavior and Physiology

Slavic Art

Culinary Science

wow i forgot school was super long and super boring i mean russian teaching me a language is like teaching goldfish how to swim. i went through what father andrew gave me then i found the one i was looking for i started reading it

"i have found an element forgotten from the moroi society. i learned it was called spirit with that i control the four elements and that is how i brought shadow kissed anna from the dead. for all those young ones who control this element too learn it and use it, teach the younger generation about it."

so that's my element spirit it was also lissa's. i have to tell her so i decided to use the bond for once.

"liss you there."

"yeah rose what's up."

"i know what our element is."

"really?"

"yeah."

"spill rose what element?"

"it's a forgotten element named spirit."

"omg where did you find this."

"chapel, i asked father andrew, he gave me things to read then i found it."

"i never thought you'll read anything."

"yeah well it is important."

"i heard the jesse accident earlier."

"did you see his face? it was hilarious."

"ROSEMARIE."

"fine i'll say sorry tomorrow when i have time."

"whatever i also heard you staring at an dhampir guy earlier do you like him?"

"for the hundredth time today i just think he's hot."

"whatever anyway it's time to get ready for the part meet you at your place."

* * *

**hope you like it R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the fourth chapter i'm sorry i havn't updated for a while for that i made sure this chapter was longer**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

after the talk with lissa through the bond i remembered about the i went to my shower immediately after that i wore my dress,my dress was a GUCCI Strapless Chain Detail dress( pic on profile) my hair was wavy and my heels was a Gucci Black And Stone Colorblock Leather Cork Wedges. By the time i was ready there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see lissa she was wearing a Belinda Pink Puffball Dress and pink heels with a Jools by Jenny Brown Cubic Zirconia Butterfly Pendant Necklace (pic on profile) and her hair was in a side ponytail.

nice outfit liss it's really cute on you

thanks rose yours is great too now come on or were going to be late and you know how alex is when your late in a royal party or when you ditch it

it was one time plus i didn't know she would freak like that i mean i was inocent. she rolled her eyes and we went where the "party" was for once we wern't late. we found christian sitting on a table with a girl that somehow looks like him. me and liss went to the table lissa sat down next to christian while i sat down in front of her.

hey rose christian said this is my sister Natasha Ozera. i looked at her and politley smiled.

hello natasha

hello lady hathaway please call me tasha

only if you call me rose. she nodded and didn't say anything else. they all started talking to her so i zoned out. When the queen came she went to the stage with a moroi he had emerald green eyes and his hair was brown and styled to be messy. he was cute just then i realized it was him. he was Adrian Ivashkov the queens favorite nephew. just then the queen silenced everyone and started talking.

Hello everyone it is great to see you all my nephew adrian is staying here at can Rosemarie Hathaway come here at the stage please. i stood up and went to the stage. to be honest i was shocked and nervous. when i reached the stage i went to the queen.

Rosemarie can you show adrian around the school

of course your majesty

so rosemarie, you,adrian and vasilisa will teach each other your extrodinary element spirit you may go back to your seat. i went back to lissa and had a little chat with her through the bond.

_liss what am i going to do i mean i already have an elemental class_

_i know uh... how about we alternate you teach adrian what you can do tommorow and i will teach him what i can do the next day _

_k that would be nice anyway i think everyones talking now lets see what pyro and tasha is talking about_. me adn liss listened to there conversation.

"christian i heard dimka was already assigned to someone i wonder who"

"maybe rose or liss would know". he looked at lissa. i wonder who this dimka was it sounds so familiar like it was from a different country and diff language

"i don't really know is he the top of the class?"

"yeah i think so"

"oh i heard from andre that he was going to be rose's guardian". i looked at tasha she looked disapointed and since i was still confused i decided it was best to ask.

"um liss who is this dimka?"

"he's Dimitri Belikov the one that you saw in the cafeteria the one abe and janine wanted to be your guardian the one who's going to be in your afternoon classes and is going to be assigned to you for the field experience that one". i nodded i felt so tired so i said goodbye to everyone and went back to my dorm. i changed into my favorite pjs. when my head hit the pillow i went to instant sleep. i was having a dream about that dimitri guy it was so perfect and nobody can ruin it.

BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BEEP

uh i opened my eyes and turned off my alarm i took a shower and i didn't know what to wear so i just took the first thing i saw so i ended up wearing a black pretty little liars don't text & tell tee and black skinny jeans and white flats. i headed to the commons for breakfast. i took 2 chocolate glazed donuts and some water and headed to our normal table lissa and christian were already there. i sat next to lissa.

"hey liss what did i miss at the party last night?"

"nothing much i just asked tasha some questions thats all". i frowned and checked the bond she felt guilty WAIT guilty? why would lissa feel guilty. i decided to tell her in the bond.

_"liss why are you guilty?"_

_"well its because tasha and dimitri used to date when they were in russia and since i heard you looked at him for a long time yesterday at lunch i thought you i don't know like him"_.

i told you i just thought he was hot . i told her answering aloud. i didn't even know tasha was here well until she spoke.

"who rose"

"oh um... nobody". just then the bell went we all went to our classes. me and liss sat at the back of the room. as normal everyone was talking when the teacher arrived which i didn't bother to even know her name. the class was silent.

"ok class to test your brains i want you to choose a partner you need to speak in russian in front of the class it's ok if it was the words that i taught you,you have 20 mins to find a partner and practice i want you to tell your names in front of the class too". i looked ta lissa.

"so liss since i didn't listen to anything she taught us i think you need to teach me". she rolled her eyes.

"do you even know her name?"

"nope"

"rose just think you'll know what to say by your own it's i don't know called learning". i sighed and looked at my notes. then i just so happend to know a sentence.

"liss i think i thought of something"

"you did?"

"yeah i just looked at my notes ok so how about we say our names and then make a joke in russian"

"i think that would be great wow your smart when you learn things rose". then we disscused what joke we were going to do. when we finished the 20 mins was already done and the teacher was calling names me and lissa zoned out. when we heard my name. we both went to the front.

Здравствуйте, я Розмари Хэтэуэй(hello i am rosemarie hathaway)

и я Василисы Драгомир(and i am vasilisa dragomir)

rose:Knock Knock!

lissa:Кто там? (Who's there?)

rose:Пончик!(Doughnut!)

lissa:Пончик кто?(Doughnut who?)

rose:Пончик волнуйтесь, это всего лишь шутка!(Doughnut worry it is just a joke!)

by the time we were finished everyone was laughing so hard they were rolling on the floor clutching their stomach.

**DPOV**

i was in stan's class i would normaly listen but i couldn't think of anything today heck since i went to the commons ysterday i couldn't think straight. all i could think was her dark brown that looks black hair it looks like silk. when i looked at her eyes yesterday. i knew she was royal and not just royal she was an hathaway the most riches and powerful royal of all. i have to stop this i can't love her she's going to be my charge. i heard the bell rang i ran outside. the rest of the morning was unenventful. i was heading to the commons for lunch when Abe stopped me.

"is anything wrong lord hathaway"

"no i just want you to meet Rosemarie she is going to be your future charge anyway". i nodded and followed him into the commons. he called rose so i waited patiently. when they arrived i almost fainted if i thought she was beatiful when i saw her yesterday i was wrong she is devastatingly hot.

"hello lady hathaway i am dimitri belikov it is nice to meet you i will be your future guardian when we graduate"

"so i heard it is nice to meet you too please just call me rose". i nodded. with that we went our seperate ways i wish we could of talked more. her beauty was devistating. i was in a great mood before somebody i wanted to avoid was in front of me.

**that's all i'll try to update as soon as possible can you guys guess who the person dimitri is trying to avoid is **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go hope you like chapter 5 :)**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**DPOV**

the person right in front of me is no other than. Tasha Ozera.

"what do you want tasha."

"can't i just talk to you like old times." i ignored her and went to mason and eddie unfortuantly they were sitting with rose. so i sat next to him lady dragomir and lord ozera were confused. i turned to mason and eddie.

"i need your help."

"wow the big bad russian needs our help can you belive our luck eddie"

"mason i am serious."

"let me guess you saw tasha and ran for your life." just then tasha was at the table and sat next to me. i stood up and squeezed in the middle of eddie and mason.

"dimka you've been running away from me like i have some deadly disease or something." i ignored her again and looked at rose she looked like a godess. i looked in her eyes like i can see her soul. i swear i saw love then it was instantly gone maybe i was imaginigng it. i know that the queen wanted adrian and rose to date. i hope they don't even if i only met her yesterday and only talked to her today i think i have a crush on her. if only i wasn't an dhampir we might of had an chance. what if she feels the same? what if she really loves me. no i can't be i know abe and janine only wants rose to be happy but princess alexandra will be pissed. i will always fight for rose if only she feels the same. maybe,maybe she will time will say.

**RPOV**

Dimitri was looking at my eyes i couldn't do anything but stare back. i saw love and i knew mine shown the same. so i put on a guardian mask. that i accidently used compulsion to the guardians so they can teach me. i'm in love with a dhampir i know mom and dad won't mind but alex she would freak out and make sure i can't go near him. he loves me why can't i just say that i love him too. oh right because if we started dating tasha would be crushed i wouldn't of minded if she wasn't the sister of my best friends boyfriend. there was an awkward silence so i decided to defuse it.

"did you guys know that i actually thought of words to say earlier in our russian class you should have seen the teachers face when i spoke it fluently." christian smirked i know he had an comeback for this.

"well rosie for us to know it's true how about you say a sentence for us."

"если вы так говорите пиро" (if you say so pyro). they all looked shocked except lissa. me and lissa laughed at their shocked expressions.

"next time pyro don't underestimate an hathaway." just then alex came over. me and lissa stopped laughing.

"alex what do you want"

"well my dear sister queen tatiana wanted to give you this and read this." she gave me a book and letter she just stood there waiting for my reaction. i opened the letter and began reading it.

Dear Rosemarie Hathaway

I am glad you accepted to teach my nephew your extrodinary element. You see Adrian will need to take the throne soon but you see he needs a wife and since vasilisa is dating a soon- to- be- strigoi. You were the first one that i thought would help him be king and stop his drinking and smoking hobby. It would be nice if he stopped being a playboy too you might be the one to stop those habits of his.

The Queen

Tatiana Ivashkov

"this is it the queen finally lost her mind no way in hell will i do this." my friends looked confused but my sister was angry and practicaly glaring at me.

" Rose i am not letting you disgrace our family you will do what the letter says you don't even have a boyfriend so your available for that job." if looks could kill i would've been dead right now.

"you don't understand i don't have a boyfriend because i've been waiting for someone who would like me for me! not because i'm part of the most powerful royal family. someone who won't hurt me someone who would always be there for me. someone who understands me. someone who will love me not because of the power or the money i have. when you find my old sister you know the nice,caring and non snoby sister tell her that i miss her." i got louder and louder with every word and everyone was looking at us now.

"your being ridicules true love isn't true grow up rose and stop hanging out with the strigoi wannabe i don't want you to turn too." with that she went back to her friends. i left and went to my dorm not bothering to finish my food once i was inside i locked the door and sat on my bed. i'm not going to cry,i'm not going to cry for Alex. i cried many times for her she doesn't deserve my tears. she doesn't desrve being a royal. i missed the times when she was nice and caring she actually loved me.

***FLASHBACK* **

**i was with alex and some guardians. mom and dad went somewhere. i was so bored and i think alex sensed that because she sat next to me.**

**" hey rose don't frown how bout we have a dance contest and see who wins." i smiled and nodded. alex played starships by nicki minaj. she started dancing and i daned after her. we were having so much fun she always knows how to make me laugh.**

*** END OF FLASHBACK**

a single tear wen down my cheeks. i missed the old alex so much if only she didn't become friends with camille. non of this would of happened i really missed the old alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I managed to type this up on my laptop when we found an internet café. **

**Here you go hope you like chapter 6 **

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**RPOV**

i must of fallen asleep because i woke up with somebody knocking no wait banging on my door. i stood up and opened it to see Lissa, Dimitri and Alberta.

"Hey guys."

"Rose are you ok your door was locked yesterday plus i saw the flashback Alex must of been the sweetest sister too you I'm really sorry"

"It's ok liss anyway why is dimitri and Alberta here"

"well the teachers saw the show you and Alex put on in the commons yesterday so they said that you will be excused from your classes but Dimitri and guardian petrov will stay with you." i nodded and let them in while lissa said a quick goodbye. i closed and locked it.

"Make yourself at home." i went to my bathroom i locked it and took a shower. i wore black skinny jeans and a gray shirt that had mickey mouse on it. When i went out Alberta was walking around the room. While Dimitri was sitting on the sofa watching tv. i sat on my bed.

"I'm going inside lissa's head."

"Ok rose that's good so you won't miss anything from your classes."

"Nah i don't listen anyway." i cleared all my thoughts and focused on lissa. In know time i was in her head. She was in class the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

_She/i looked around the room and unfortunately Alex was heading this way. Lissa/ i stayed calm. She took the seat next to lissa._

"_Hey lissa we heard rose has been excused from her classes so want to hang out with us later you know hang out were your supposed to be except staying with my so called sister"_

"_I am truly sorry princess but I prefer hanging out with rose than snotty royals only caring about yourselves and about the gossips that you spread." To say she was pissed off was an understatement. If smoke can come out of your ears when you're angry then it would've happened to Alex. She and her friends left the room. I pulled out of lissa's head._

"fuck." I murmured. Alex, Camille and Amber is going to my room shit can't she give me a break. Amber is one of her friends but she doesn't talk to me. If the rest of the royals are spoiled brats she is worse. Her full name is Amber Will Badica. Just then we heard someone trying to open the door. I stood up and rushed to the door. Once I opened it Alex and Amber started on shouting at me.

"You asshole." Said Alex ouch when your sister calls you that it hurts real badly. "Vasilisa won't join the group she's supposed to be in just because of you, you started all this fix this she is supposed to hang out with her own kind not _dhampirs_." She said dhampirs with disgust that just fuelled my anger. "well at least were treating them how they're supposed to be treated. Not like you guys who just treat them as they are nothing. They dedicate their lives to protect us and you do not even appreciate what they do. Without them we will all be dead by now strigoi would of savoured our blood or snap our necks." Alex just stared at me in shock then Amber went in the spotlight.

"Yeah but you and Vasilisa are royals. You're supposed to hang out with us not them. You're wasting your time the queen wants you and Adrian together so you have no choice. Whether you like it or not you have royal blood within you and soon the queen would expect you to date with her beloved nephew."

"You guys can't make this choice for me I'm not a child. I can make my own choices ones that can make me happier not miserable. Lissa can date whoever she wants to and she's royal." I think i fuelled Alex's anger because she started yelling at me again. I bet the whole school can hear our arguments.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are out of line! The dragomirs aren't as powerful as us and if you date Ivashkov we'll get more power. Plus you're not dating anyone so no biggie." Is that all she thinks about?

"Well sorry miss. I want more power so I'm forcing my sister to date a monarch's great nephew. But I like somebody so no way am I going to obey and be Ivashkovs girlfriend." They both looked shocked and curious but Alex wasn't done with me yet.

"Oh yeah care to tell me who he is and if he is a dhampir or an moroi. So you won't embarrass our family I'm already embarrassed to be your sister. Did you know yesterday when you stormed out Jesse broke up with me just because of you. All you care about is those dhampirs there's many of them some in battle and some creating more of them. So stop being all nice to them YOU'RE A ROYAL MOROI for fucks sake." I just stayed silent. I couldn't tell her that I liked Dimitri. I think me being silent satisfied them because they were smiling.

"so you are in love with an dhampir." I still stayed silent. "Well I'm making sure you'll be one of us and I'm not stopping until you are." With that she and amber went out I locked the door. Alberta hugged me.

"Everything's going to be alright I won't let them hurt you."

"Thank you so much Alberta but I think I can handle it. I need to fight my own battles against her." Alberta smiled. I went to my bed and took my IPhone and decided to text lissa. It will be more fun than using the bond.

**TO: Lissa**

**FROM: ROSE**

**Hey liss just wanted you to know I think Amber and Alex is up to something we need to be careful at all times love ya sis**

**~R**

I pressed send. I wonder what Alex is going to do. I can't hurt her and I can't use compulsion. I guess Its time to think of an prank again I can't wait to hear her scream and be humiliated in front of her own crowd. I smiled to myself I laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**APOV (Alex's pov)**

After our visit with rose we went to my dorm and planned on what we're going to do. When it was lunch me and Amber was excited to see Camille. When Camille sat down I think she sensed us being so excited.

"What's up Alex it looks like you and Amber can fall out of your seats any minute now."

"We have an idea on how we make rose join us and maybe she'll even date Adrian."

"I'm listening."

"We need you to charm this." I gave her a charm bracelet that would look cute on rose. It was a Ettika "Satin Cord" Rainbow "Satin Cord" Braided Wrap Bracelet **(pic on profile)**. " When you're finished give it back to me and I'll apologize to rose and give it to her and I'll be able to talk her into joining our group. It will also make sure that she stays away from the dhampir she has a crush on and I'm definite that he has a crush on her too."

"Who?" Everyone looked confused even Amber.

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Are you serious wow she seriously needs this charm bracelet I'll go back to my dorm after this and charm it so I can give it to you at dinner." I smiled and nodded. We all started chatting happily. When the bell rang Camille went to her dorm. While me and Amber headed to class. At least when it's dinner Rose will stop hanging out with those dhampirs and join us were she's supposed to be.

**APOV (AMBER POV)**

When Alex told us who rose had a crush on I was so shocked. I wonder what she saw in that dhampir I mean it's bad enough she hangs around them and those strigoi wannabes but having a crush on them is she serious. Me and Alex sat in the back of the class. The rest of the classes were uneventful. When dinner came we were both excited. We waited eagerly for Camille. When she did she gave the charm bracelet to Alex while smiling. I guess we were all excited for rose to finally join us.

**ALEX POV**

Camille gave me the charm bracelet back this is it. I headed to rose's table. Lissa and three dhampirs were glaring at me. I recognized one of them was Dimitri. I made sure I looked calm and looked at rose.

"Hey rose look I'm really sorry I was just mad I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. will you ever in your heart forgive me. OH and I bought you an charm bracelet." I gave her the bracelet. "I'm really; really sorry if you need me I'll be with Camille and Amber." I headed back to my table we looked at rose as she put the bracelet on.

**RPOV**

I put the bracelet on. It was so cute just then there was something about the bracelet I couldn't place my fingers on oh well. Just then I felt something, something that made me look around I saw three dhampirs and three moroi I recognized them two were strigoi wannabes and the other was lissa.

"uh… I'm going to Alex that's where I'm supposed to sit anyway oh and lissa stay away from the strigoi wannabes don't want you to turn. Oh last thing liss you can't go around and be friends with dhampirs I mean there a bad influence." She stared at me in shock. No wait the _dhampirs and strigoi wannabes _are staring at me in shock.

"Rose there our friends how can you say that. what happened to you?" friends as if.

"I have no idea what you're talking about liss listen your pick them or Me." she looked sad like she didn't want to choose over us.

"I'm staying here there my friends." I nodded.

"Fine then pick them." I headed to Alex's table and sat next to Camille.

"uh can you believe it lissa picked those dhampirs and her strgoi-to-be boyfriend over me I mean what happened to her."

"I know right." Said amber. "Anyway rose let's go to more important topics like Adrian Ivashkov."

"What about him?"

"The Queen wanted you to date him right. I mean hello he's hot how can you not pick him. Many moroi girls ant to date him. How bout we make them jealous."

"Oh I just love your idea." We started talking about today's latest gossip and then separated to go to our separate dorms I locked my door and took a shower I wore my favorite pjs. When my head hit the pillow I was dragged into a spirit dream. I was in an beautiful valley full of flowers the Adrian appeared.

"Hey little royal we haven't practiced spirit yet it's always been lissa."

"I'm really sorry I got in a fight with Alex and I was excused form classes we can practice tomorrow."

"It's ok little royal I thought you were ignoring me."

"I don't even know you so why would I ignore you anyway where are we. I know it's a spirit dream."

" awww you aren't any fun anyway vasilisa told me you can heal and make plants grow can you teach me how to do that?"

"Ok."

"oh and do you uh… you know go out." I checked his aura it had pink on it meaning he has a crush on me. Won't hurt to try but what about Dimitri I still like him but I'm a royal moroi and he's a dhampir he's going to be my guardian. I can't let my feelings for him interfere with my life.

"Sure."

"really?"

"yeah why not."

"Cool oh and my cousins going to study here at the academy."

"That's so cool."  
"She's a girl and has a crush on belikov she met him in St. Basils Academy when he was still in Russia guess she wasn't over the whole crush thing." I was about to snap but thankfully I woke up

**This is my longest chapter it was 2,059 words wow hope ya like it **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go hope you like chapter 7**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**RPOV**

OH god this cousin of Adrian might take Dimitri away but what can i do our love is forbidden besides I'm dating Adrian now. Dammit I still love Dimitri but I'm too stubborn to tell him. Wait I'm Rose Hathaway a royal moroi I can't date a low class dhampir plus he's my guardian. My Love life is so fucked up Adrian likes me and I don't know about Dimitri damn why didn't I look at his aura. I stood up and took a shower I wore a Rebel Love tee and Black Skinny Jeans. I went to the commons to have breakfast I took 3 donuts and hot chocolate. I sat next to Camille. I still wore the charm bracelet Alex gave me. "Hey guys."

"We heard Adrian's cousin is coming here." Said Amber.

"Name and when,"

"Sabina Hope Ivashkov she's going to be here any minute now."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but want something to gossip about?"

"Of course." Oh no why did I just say that I'm going to betray lissa. Then a voice inside me just said: _She picked the dhampirs and strigoi wannabes over you. I bet she doesn't care about you go on tell her. Tell amber it will protect her from that strigoi wannabe and stay away from Dimitri he's a dhampir._

"Did you know that lissa and Christian use the church as there love den." She gasped

"Oh my gosh that is a nice gossip but before we spread it around lets spy on them." I smiled.

"Ok."

"You know you joining us is so much fun I mean you and Alex is united again like the sweet sister she is to you. Oh I have a plan how bout you befriend those dhampirs, strigoi wannabes and vasilisa. So we can know more gossips I'll spy on them with Camille and Alex.

"Ok bye." I headed to their table and sat down next to a red haired dhampir. I think his name is Mason.

"Hey guys anything new since yesterday." They stared at me like I've grown three heads or something.

"Rose is that you." asked lissa. Then she squealed. I looked around everyone was looking at us. Alex and Camille were looking at us too. When Alex saw me looking she smiled.

"Of course liss I'm your friend I won't ditch you for anything." She smiled but instantly frowned.

"Rose your lying you want something that's why you're here I can sense it in the bond." Fuck I forgot about the bond. It's easy to forget when you're having instant guy trouble. Not wanting to blow amber and the others off I just stayed silent.

"Rose what are you hiding?" Asked Christian. "What happened to you? Alex just apologized and gave you a stupid bracelet then you run to her and leave us. You left more than people. You left your friends we've always been there for you. Sure I annoy you but deep down I care for you." I speechless he did bug me and I knew from his aura he cared for me.

"I…. I have problems that you can't help me with and I missed my sister." Ok that was half the truth. I don't know why I ditched them I just did this so hard. Something's up. I wonder what happened to me. I just hope the others find out before- HOPE! She's going to take Dimitri oh no.

**LPOV**

I wonder what rose's problems are I mean we've been friends since kindergarten. If she isn't telling me then this is serious. I looked at her Charm Bracelet. Wait the charm Bracelet. Since Alex gave it to her yesterday she's been acting weird I think that's why rose is acting like this. Someone must have charmed it and I think that someone is Camille. She's an earth user so that means she can charm things. Why didn't I think of that sooner?

"Rose can you take your bracelet off?" I started reading her mind there was a voice in the back of her head saying: _Vasilisa wants you and your sister away that's why she wants you to take the bracelet off. Your sister has the same one that you're wearing. Go, Go back to Alex and amber they'll know why they'll help you._ Then she took off oh no. I have to tell the others.

"I think her bracelets charmed." They looked at me disbelief and shock written on their faces. I wanted so badly to run up to rose and tear the bracelet off of her.

"Liss how do you know she might of just joined the dark side." Said christian

"No I know I'm right I just red her mind." Oh this is going to be hard how am I going to take it off of rose Wait I think I have an idea.

"Wait I think I thought of something."

"Really what." They all said in the same time except Tasha

**Thanks so much for reading I'll leave it until here for now I'll try to update as soon as possible so you know what to do REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go hope you like chapter 8**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**LPOV**

"How about when Amber and Alex are away from rose mason and Eddie can restrain her while me, Christian and Dimitri can take the bracelet off."

"You make it sound so easy." Said Mason. "But haven't you heard rose is dating Adrian Ivashkov. If we take the bracelet off he will be crushed because the bracelet made her date him. He truly loves her liss."

**DPOV**

Hearing that rose loves someone else sends daggers to my heart. It can't be I have to do something. I have to save my roza. Just then the doors of the commons opened and in went the person I dreaded to see. Oh no great Tasha already has a huge crush on me and now Hope. I need rose I'm 100% sure that she would be jealous if I ever dated one of them but has she considered my feelings now she's dating Ivashkov. Sure the bracelets charmed she just needs to fight it she's a fighter that's why I love her. She's my other half my soul mate

"Dimka?" asked Tasha.

"What." I said I know my voice sounded harsh but she interrupted my thoughts of rose. She flinched but pointed to a person that I'm guessing wants to talk to me. I looked at person i looked in an emerald green eye which I'm guessing is Sabina Hope Ivashkovs eyes.

What do you want hope. I asked my voice sounded so cold I couldn't recognize it. Everyone flinched.

"I just guessed that you might have wanted to say hi to me."

"I'm busy now if you excuse me I have to find a way to get rose back." I left them and headed to my dorm. Only one thought in my mind. Save rose bring her back to normal. It was the only thoughts that entered my mind. No matter what I'll get my roza back.

**RPOV**

I was eating with Adrian in Alex's table. When I sensed lissa's confusion. So I went in her head I guess hope arrived and Dimitri, it was like he was thinking about something. One thing that made my heart beat faster was when he said _"I'm busy now if you excuse me I have to find a way to get rose back."_ He truly did love me I have to fight this, this isn't me I would never abandon lissa like that whatever is controlling me is pretty strong.

"Little royal you ok."

"Yeah I'm alright." Not. Geez why does whatever Alex charmed need to be so strong. I already can't control myself but now I can't control what I'm saying too. Great just great. I so wanted to rip Alex's head off of her body but mom and dad would be angry. Wait mom and dad they can figure it out and since Alex is dumber than a coconut she wouldn't know.

"Alex I totally miss mom and dad can they stay here in the academy." I tried putting a little compulsion in my words but it won't work stupid charmed thingy.

"That would be great I'll call them later they'll be so happy that your dating Adrian." I ignored her. Yes I bet mom and dad would know easily that whatever I am saying now is really not me. Just then mason and Eddie went to our table they glared at Alex. Then they looked at me.

"Rose why won't you hang with lissa anymore?" Asked mason.

"Why would I it's infected with dhampirs and strigoi wannabes I don't want to get contaminated." They looked hurt. Oh no I just hurt their feelings why can't my life be normal? I just wish mom and dad will stay here so I can go back to being myself and maybe tell Dimitri how I really feel I don't care if me and dimitri can't be together. I don't care if our love is forbidden. All that matters is were together but my problem is Tasha and Hope. I don't want to hurt them dammit.  
"Hey Rose let's go to class everyone's leaving already." Said amber. I nodded and went to my first class. I usually sat with Amber and Alex but today I'm going to sit with lissa. At least they can't control who I can sit with. The looks on their faces were priceless. I used the bond to see what lissa is feeling she was surprised and happy. I didn't listen to a thing in class all I could think about was Dimitri it was always Dimitri he was always in my mind. I guess I truly do love him. The day passed by uneventfully. My dreams were about Dimitri but Soon it turned into a spirit dream and I knew it was Adrian. We were in the school library.

"Little royal you've spaced out every time I look at you. Alex told me when you were in your morning classes you spaced out too but in your afternoon classes you were looking at an dhampir should I be jealous?" I looked at my wrists the bracelet was off so that means I could control myself but I guess when I'm awake I can't.

"I think Alex charmed the bracelet I was wearing. It controls what I say that's why I said what I said to mason and Eddie. Whenever I try to take it off it's like something's preventing me to. When you first dream walked me. I was wearing the bracelet so yeah. That dhampir I was looking at he was always in my mind whenever I close my eyes he's all I see." He nodded. I checked his aura he was jealous.

"So that means you dated me because the bracelet made you too." I nodded.

"It's ok rose it's not your fault it's your sisters I truly do love you rose but if you love that dhampir then it's ok I love you too much to keep you when you love someone else." I smiled.

"Thanks Adrian you're a great guy but the bracelet is my problem."

"Don't worry little royal I heard your parents is coming here tomorrow you just have to wait and I'll let you dream about that dhampir." I smiled and nodded. Then the dream started to fade. I dreamt about dimitri again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go hope you like chapter 9**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**RPOV**

I got ready for school. I took a shower and wore a black tank top and jeans. I woke up earlier because I was excited if mom and dad figure out that it's not me saying those things they would take the bracelet off of me and lecture Alex. I headed to the commons and ran into mom and dad they were with Alex. When they saw me they both hugged me but the bracelet just had to control me.

"Uh what's with the hugging it's not like I'm going anywhere." They pulled back and looked shocked that I would say anything like that. Well normally I won't but the stupid bracelet just had to make me say that.

"Rose are you ok you don't normally say that to us. Is anything wrong?" Asked dad.

"Well old man I would if you stop asking all the stupid questions." He looked at my wrist and saw the bracelet.

"Rose that's a nice bracelet who give it to you."

"Alex." Dad reached for the bracelet and took it off.

"Rose are you ok now?"

Yes thank you so much I said so many things that hurt my friends just because of that bracelet." He smiled and nodded. I smiled and back and went into the commons. Lissa wasn't there yet but Dimitri was. I sat next to him.

"Hey." He looked at me like I wasn't real.

"Hello rose I thought you would sit next to your sister or your _boyfriend_." He said boyfriend with so much venom. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Bracelets off plus I told Adrian about it when he dream walked me.I wasn't wearing the bracelet then."

**DPOV**

Rose is finally back but I don't know if she feels the same. Even if she does we still can't be but hearing that she's not with Adrian makes me feel all better. She looks like she's studying me buti think she's looking at my aura.

"Dimitri I… lo-"she was cut off by Tasha and Hope they sat in front of us.

"Hey rose I thought you would be with Alex." Said Tasha.

"Charmed bracelets off I'm back to normal." Tasha then turned her attention to me.

"Dimka did you hear the guardians are going to do an training exercise were all going to the mall and we'll be paired to an novice and of course guardians will be with us too." I guess she hoped that I'll be paired with her. Rose began to laugh.

"Yeah and your so excited that you might get Dimitri." She glared at her. Just then guardians went in and told us the same thing Tasha said. Then Stan had a clipboard in hand.

"Ok the royal's trip will be tomorrow and the non-royals will be next."

**RPOV**

Stan started telling us about the trip. Then he started calling names and partners. I zoned out. Just then I heard my name.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir will be your shopping partner and Novice Dimitri Belikov and Eddie Castile will be guarding you. I looked at Tasha and boy is she pissed off. When Stan finished all the guardians went out and do whatever they did. I smirked while Tasha was glaring at me.

"You little brat you knew you were going to get Dimka you planned this didn't you."

"Well Tasha to say the truth dad said that dimitri is going to be my guardian so whatever activity they make up for the novices and moroi he is always my partner so suck it up you jealous bitch." She stood up and stormed away. I guess she was hoping that Dimitri would go after her. I looked at hope she smiled at me.

"Hey rose I know how you feel for him and if that's what you feel then let it be I won't interfere with you guys you deserve it." She really is like Adrian so now my only problem is the jealous bitch that's name is Tasha Ozera. We all went to class and I actually listened. I know right Rose Hathaway listening to authority it's new to you right? Well get used to it.

**Hope you liked it i'm sorry it's short i'll make it up to you in the next chapter i'll make sure it's longer than this one**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go hope you like chapter 10**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does**

* * *

**RPOV**

It was finally lunch I went to the commons. Lissa wasn't there I checked the bond she was at the feeders with Christian. Speaking of feeders I never had some blood for a while. Oh well I'll go there later. I was left with Dimitri again so I sat next to him.

"You had something to tell me earlier roza." Why was he calling me roza? It made my heart beat increase.

"Ireallylikeyou." I said it so fast I think he didn't understand me.

"Can you say that again roza you said that so fast." My thoughts exactly.

"Well comrade I think really like you." Then I started blushing. I looked at him so I can see his aura. It was full of love and happiness. The next thing I knew I was kissing him and he was kissing me back it was a passionate kiss then he deepened it . Soon we had to pull away to breath I smiled he smiled back.

"I feel the same way roza I always thought that I wasn't worthy for you or that you didn't feel the same way now I know you do. I will fight for you roza.

"I'll do anything I can so I can be with you Dimitri even if Alex disagrees. "He smiled and nodded. Just then little came.

"Oh Dimka do you want to have a walk with me?" Can't that bitch leave him alone for a minute?

"Sorry Tasha but I'll think I'll stay here with rose." I smiled while Tasha glared at me.

"Your loss Dimka you'll regret picking that royal snob." With that she left. Just then Lissa and Christian arrived.

"So rose you've been happy for a while what happened. I was about to go in your head but I _respected your privacy_."

"Hey! It's not my fault. I only get pulled in your head when you get strong emotions liss."

"Oh my bad but you should at least get out of my head!."

"It's not that easy liss!" I checked the bond. Oh shit the darkness. I sucked the darkness away and soon enough I was pissed off.

"Rose! You shouldn't do that I need to handle the darkness myself."

"I did that to protect you." She nodded but then started talking to me through the bond.

"_Rose why were you__ so happy?__"_Shit what will I say to her? The man I love just kissed me and told me that he loves me back no way. Just then she squealed.

"Lissa why are you squealing."

"_OMG rose __who's the guy?" Shit_ I totally forgot about the bond. I guess what happened earlier makes you forget everything. Good thing I still know my name.

"You'll have to guess but if you know you have to keep it a secret understand."

"Ok." I waited for her to finally guess but just then little came back she sat next to Christian and hope sat next to me.

"I tried reasoning with her but she just can't see that she and Dimitri are not meant to be with each other." Hope whispered to me.

It's ok it's going to be my problem anyway but thanks Hope at least you and Adrian are more understanding than some people." I whispered back. She smiled. I decided to use the bond to check if lissa knows yet.

"_Liss do you know yet?__"_

"_Is it Dimitri?"_ I nodded and I guess that excited lissa. "OMG it's him. You two are so cute together rose but its ok it's only between me and you." The others looked confused but little had to spoil the moment.

"Dimka can you be my _guardian_ instead? I mean I respect Lord Hathaway's decision making you rose's guardian but there are many other willing novices." We all knew that when Tasha said guardian she also means to be her boyfriend. Tasha had a smirk on her face. I so wanted to slap that smirl off her face so instead i used air to the yogurt she was eating so it was now floating and I dropped it on her head. It was a chocolate yogurt and it was so funny so I stood up and yelled.

"Hey guys look I think Tasha uses Chocolate yoghurt as her shampoo now!" Tasha was fuming so I smirked. "Don't you have shampoo? Or is it new to you now. So that's why your hair always smells like garbage." Everyone in the commons were looking at Tasha while laughing. Even everyone on our table except Tasha. I sat down with a smirk on my face. Score 1 for Hathaway and 0 for Ozera. When we all managed to calm down Tasha repeated her question to Dimitri.

"I'm sorry Tasha but I want and will still be rose's guardian." I guess its score 2 for Hathaway and 0 for Ozera.

"B…..but Dimka why won't we continue what we had when we were in Russia?

"I'm sorry Tasha but I cannot be with you when my heart is with someone else." That's it Tasha was extremely pissed off. I would have put a sign on her head that had WARNING THERE IS AN EXTREMELY PISSED OFF MOROI PLEASE HIDE IN YOUR DORMS.

"Dimka can't you see were meant for each other. Not that royal snob she's so fucking desperate to have you she can't see that were in love." I think that pissed Christian off. Even if we pissed each other off deep down we still care about each other.

"Tasha get the message. Dimitri doesn't want you or to be your guardian, and he never will. You're a pathetic woman, who can't get over herself or being rejected." WOW I cannot believe Christian just said that to her own sister I guess he really does care for me and for once Tasha was speechless. I put my head on Dimitri's shoulder and that got me a death glare from tasha.

"Tasha i'm really sorry but Dimitri chose me over you get over it. There are many fish in the sea just pick the available ones." I put a little compulsion in it and that earned me an were-going-to-talk-later look from lissa.

"You win this time rose but next time i'm going to claim what's rightfully mine and it will be me with Dimitri not you." That's all she said then she stormed out of the commons. We all went to class. All i can think about was about what tasha said. What is she going to do? I was panicking now but good thing i had a bond with lissa.

_"Rose calm down we will figure out what she's going to do but for now you have to concentrate."_

_"Ok liss."_ Just then i knew exactly what tasha was going to do she was going to use compulsion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go hope you like chapter 11**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**RPOV**

Classes were finally over. I went to the feeders and I was lucky that there was no one there. I got Alice I went to her.

"Hey rose haven't seen you in a while."

"I have so many problems that I forgot that I needed blood too. "She smiled and I bit in her neck a few seconds later I was finished. I wiped the blood off my mouth and went out of the feeders to my dorm. When I came in there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Alex.

"What do you want Alex here to control me again?"

"Look I'm really sorry this time rose I've been a bitch ok I've been worse. I treated you like you were nothing. I know sometimes that you would remember the past when we were both playing some games or having competitions. I missed that too but I didn't want to swallow my pride and now I realize what I did was wrong. Can you forgive me?" I checked her aura and saw that she was telling the truth.

"I forgive you but you'll have to gain my trust back." She nodded.

"Thank you rose. Do you need help on anything?"

"Well I'm worried that Tasha would use compulsion on Dimitri." She nodded and looked deep in thought.

"I'll think on how to help you rose. Oh and I ditched Amber and Camille for you." I cannot believe she did that they looked so close. She really does want peace between us.

"If you want you can sit with me in the commons I'll just tell lissa and the others." She looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah as long as I have my old sister back." She smiled and nodded. I let her in she sat on the couch while locked the door I sat next to her.

"Rose I'm so sorry it's just that I was jealous, jealous that the queen had big plans for you and what about me? I'm just a shadow it's like I don't exist. Camille and Amber promised me that they'll help me if…. If I join them so I did and that's where it started. I got on the other royals good side but after some time I would dream about the past and I missed that. I missed hanging out with you and that's when I learned my lesson that power doesn't matter as long as you have your family." She had tears down her eyes after she said this.

"Alex its ok all that matters is were together now." She smiled. We talked some more. It was time for dinner so we went to the commons together. Once we were inside we got some food I only got an apple I was still full from the blood. I sat next to Dimitri again while Alex sat next to me. Everyone was glaring at Alex.

"Guys Alex explained and when I checked her aura I saw she was truly sorry." They calmed down. They all started to get to know Alex better but Tasha just had to spoil the moment. I looked worriedly to Alex.

"Calm down rose as I said earlier I'll think of something." She whispered to me. I calmed down a little bit. There wasn't enough space for Tasha. Since we were all her I decided to ignore her and so did the others. I turned to Eddie and mason.

"I'm sorry about what I said I didn't mean it you two are my friends I'll never say anything like that as long as I can stop it."

"Sorry Hathaway but you have to earn my trust but we can change that with a little kiss." Mason said sarcastically.

"Mase please." I said giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine you are forgiven Rosie." I guess Tasha couldn't handle being ignored.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Hmmm how about in the trash can were you belong." I said sarcastically.

"Shut it Hathaway." I guess she hadn't noticed Alex yet.

"Who? There are two of us here." Said Alex. She looked at Alex surprised.

"Well _princess _it's so nice to see you but your sister here took what is rightfully mine." That bitch who said that Dimitri is hers.

"I think Dimitri should choose between you and rose not just fight about it." Everybody nodded and that just fueled Tasha's anger. HA! So she thought Alex would punish me. We all looked at Dimitri.

"I pick rose I can never leave her."

"See Tasha no matter how you try he always comes back to me." I said smiling. She looked extremely pissed off and the next thing I knew there was fire coming right at me. Me and Christian tried to stop it but it was too late it hit me and it had more power than what I did to Jesse. I fell in complete darkness.

**ALEX POV**

I didn't know what to do my element wasn't fire but boy did I wish it was. After what Tasha did to rose, rose didn't move she didn't look so good either. We all rushed her to the infirmary once we were inside I shouted.

"PLEASE HELP US." and nurses came to us immediately. Once they saw rose they out her in a room while she was asking us some questions.

"Princess can you tell us what happened to Lady Hathaway?"

"Natasha Ozera used offensive magic to my sister and it hit her hard. Christian tried to stop it but he failed." I was crying by now.

"Ok princess I will tell your parents and headmistress Kirova." I nodded.

"Can I stay here until rose is ok?" She nodded. We waited in the waiting room. Once there weren't any tears I turned to Christian.

"Christian thank you for trying to save rose. I just wish I could do something that stopped the fire." He nodded. A few minutes later Tasha came in.

"You stupid jealous bitch you did this to her! You think Dimitri would come back to you after what you did to her! They love each other! Ok so just leave them alone that's all they wanted but nooo you just had to but my sister in the infirmary!" I got louder with every word. I sat back down. I wish rose will be ok I just got her back I can't lose her.

**DIMITRI POV**

I watched while Alex yelled at Tasha. She shouldn't of done that roza didn't do anything to her. I wish roza would get better soon. A little while later Abe, Janine, headmistress kirova and the queen arrived. Vasilisa was sent in rose's room so they could try to heal her. While the others were yelling at Tasha.

**LISSA POV**

I was sent in rose's room to heal her. When I went in she looked paler and lifeless. I looked at the heart monitor at least she's still alive. I healed her when I looked at her the burns were gone but rose wasn't awake. Oh no what has Tasha done. I rushed out crying. They all looked extremely worried except Tasha.

"I healed her but only the burns were gone she…. She still isn't awake." Just then a nurse came to us.

"Hello everybody can somebody go to Lord Ivashkov so he can dream walk rose I think that's the best for now." We all nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go hope you like chapter 12**

**I DON'T OWN VA Richelle Mead does **

**RPOV**

All I can see was darkness I tried fighting for life again but failed. Soon I was pulled into a spirit dream. I was in the infirmary. I looked around and saw me lying in the bed I looked paler. I looked lifeless.

"Rose that's you. Outside you'll see the worried looks of your friends and family. You have to fight this you have to fight the darkness.

"I've been trying but I can't."

"That's not the Rose Hathaway I know and love. The Rose I know would fight for everything that she believes in. The Rose I know would fight for her friends and family. The Rose I know would fight for life." After he said that the dream faded. He's right I got to fight this. I fought the darkness with everything in me. I was blinded by bright lights I closed my eyes again. I heard people crying next to me.

"Rose please wake up." I heard Alex pleading. I opened my eyes again I had to blink to adjust to the lights.

"Hey Alex you missed me." I said weakly.

"Rose you're awake me and lissa were worried sick about you. We kept asking ourselves when you'll wake up or if you'll ever wake up."

"How long have I been in here?" I looked at Alex and saw that lissa, Christian and Dimitri was there too.

"You've only been here for a day rose plus we brought you some clothes. We know how you hate hospital gowns. She gave me a bag. I smiled and went in the bathroom to get ready. Once I wore what Alex picked out I went out and saw that Tasha was there. I went to Dimitri he held me close to him. Tasha was glaring at us.

**TASHA POV**

Dimka held the little brat closer to him I can't help but glare at them. It's supposed to be me with Dimka not the royal brat. Christian and Vasilisa dragged me here. I thought the brat didn't survive so I ran here but noo she just had to survive. It would have been better if she hasn't Dimka would have been mine. I'll just have to use compulsion so the little brat could be jealous and maybe just maybe Dimka would be mine again. I smiled at that thought.

**ROSE POV**

After a nurse said I could go we headed to the commons to eat it was breakfast now. I took 2 chocolate glazed donuts, 2 waffles and hot chocolate. As normal I sat next to Dimitri while Alex sat next to me but this time Tasha actually had some space since mason and Eddie weren't here. After I ate everything on my plate I stood up and headed to me dorm. Since it was Saturday I can relax once I was in my room I sat down on the couch. My phone buzzed I checked the message.

**To; Rose**

**From: Dimitri**

**Roza meet me at the gym I have something to give you Love you.**

**~D**

I smiled I guess I'm heading to the gym. I went out of my dorm and too the gym. When I went in I cannot believe what I just saw. Dimitri was kissing someone I looked closer and saw that it was Tasha Ozera. I gasped they broke away Tasha was smirking.

"Dimitri how could you. I thought you loved me was it all a lie?" I was about to cry but stopped myself. I will not cry in front of them but a single tear went down my cheek. I ran out of the gym and too my dorm I passed hope, Adrian, Alex, lissa and Christian. Once I was in my dorm I cried. Dimitri just kissed Tasha when he just said that he loved me. There was a knock on the door I opened it to see hope, Adrian, Alex, lissa and Christian.

"Hey guys." I bet I looked like a mess. Alex hugged me.

"What's wrong rose?"

"I... I saw Dimitri k…. kissing Tasha."

**DIMITRI POV**

I watched as roza ran away from me if only Tasha didn't use compulsion on me.

~~~~~~~~~**Flashback**~~~~~~~~~

_I was in the gym waiting for roza i_ was going to give her the promise ring that I bought for her. I heard someone coming in the gym I looked up to see Tasha.

"What do you want." I said coldly and looked her in the eyes. That was a big mistake. She went closer to me and started using compulsion on me.

"Dimka kiss me." I tried fighting the compulsion but failed. I kissed her just then roza came in and saw what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~**End of Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I slapped Tasha very hard she was holding the place where I slapped her.

"Why Dimka?"

"You fucking asshole because of you rose is going to hate me!" I yelled at her my voice cold. She was crying but I don't care. I know roza will ignore me and probably hate me. _Shit_ I remembered we were going to the mall tomorrow for the training exercise and I am supposed to be with roza the whole day.

"You were supposed to be mine Dimka but rose stole you away from me."

"I was never yours I don't love you Tasha. I may have forgiven you after you burned rose but this, this is unacceptable I will never forgive you Tasha." I slapped her again and left. I went to roza's dorm. I knocked on the door to see Alex _oh no_.

"What do you want belikov."

"I need to talk to rose." She looked behind her she then left and sat down next to roza. While Christian and Vasilisa went to the door.

"You think we'll let her see you after you just kissed my sister right in front of her?" Asked Christian.

"No but I didn't mean to Ta-" I was cut off by vasilisa.

"Just go away we won't let you hurt rose! She's won't stop crying because of you." I felt guilty. "I know that tomorrow you'll have to be near her but one word that you say to her that makes her upset. You'll be in the infirmary for weeks." I nodded n defeat and left I headed to my dorm. I just sat on my bed thinking about roza. I must of fallen asleep because the next thing i now my alarm was waking me up. This is going to be one heck of a day.

**ROSE POV**

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

My annoying alarm was trying to wake me up. So i threw it across the room and it shattered to million of pieces just like what happened to my heart yesterday. i stood up and took a shower and to make Dimitri's day a living hell, I wore a Hollister Co Cabrillo Beach Cami,Hollister Co Old Town Skirt and REPETTO Blue Suede Ballerina Flats (Pic on profile) I took my ipod and phone then headed to the front gates. The SUV was there i was on the first one with Alex and lissa the novices was on another SUV. Boy this is going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY guys sorry it's short it's one in the morning and i'm very tired i'll write a longer one when i wake up**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

**ROSE POV**

I sat at the back with Lissa and Alex. Tasha doesn't really understand what i'm going through and what i saw yesterday just fueled my anger. I'm going to get help from one person i know who can help me. I took my phone out and started texting dad or as people call him in russia Zmey.

**To: Zmey**

**From: Rose**

**Hey old man i can't believe i'm saying this but i need your help. **

**~R**

I pressed send. I put my earphones on and pressed shuffle on my ipod just then did you forget by demi lovato played just perfect. My phone vibrated i looked at the message.

**To: Rose**

**From:Zmey**

**Why what happened?**

**~Zmey**

I looked at lissa she was looking at me i guess she went in my head to see who i was texting.

"You know rose you're going to give him an heart attack when he sees you." I knew she meant dimitri. I smiled.

"That's what i want liss." I got my phone out and replied to zmey.

**To: Zmey**

**From: Rose**

**Well i loved the guy but he cheated on me with Tasha i saw them kissing yesterday.**

**~R**

I pressed send then the SUV stopped i looked outside the window and saw that we were at the mall now. I was the last one to get out of the SUV. Lissa,eddie and dimitri were there waiting for me. When dimitri saw me his eyes widened i smiled i went to lissa dimitri was still looking at me.

"See somthing you like?" I asked him. He just looked away. I saw Alex was dragging someone with her i looked closer and saw that her shopping partner is Tasha. I actually feel bad for her.

"Alex i feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"Your shopping partner is Tasha i mean who would want that."

"I guess no one anyway. I'm going to hang with you shopping with tasha is so not my thing plus zmey texted me and told me he was going to see us here."

"Ok who's the novice thats guarding you?"

"Samantha and Cornelia." I nodded we went in the mall the guardians that were guarding us was Alberta,stan,jean and yuri. We went in all the shops and me,lissa and alex practically needed help with the guardians to hold our shopping bags. We were eating in the food court when i saw zmey and his guardians. He headed to us i looked at tasha and saw that she was scared oh you better be scared you bitch.

"Rose and Alex i'm guessing you almost bought the whole mall." We smiled.

"Nope we don't have that many hands." said alex. zmey then looked at me.

"So rose who is the one that hurt you. I'm assuming it's Natasha and who's the other one?"

"Dimitri Belikov." He glared at dimitri.

"I'll handle him tomorrow for now i want you to have fun." I nodded. After going through the whole mall it was time to go home. When we were back at the academy i put all my shopping bags in my room. The sun was up so i took a shower then changed into my pj's once my head hit the pillow i fell into a dreamless sleep.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

I stood up and opened the door to see worried guardians and dimitri.

"what's going on?"

"Strigoi are attacking the academy lady hathaway." A guardian answered. I was shocked the academy was safe how could strigoi come in?


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

* * *

Just then a strigoi came in through my window. I heard the guardians telling me to go to them but me being rose hathaway i didn't listen. Instead i burst the strigoi in flames after a few seconds he was gone and there was only ashes in it's place. I looked at the guardians they were all shocked.

"Where's Alex?" They looked guilty so they just scanned the area. "Where is she?" I looked at Dimitri with a pleading look.

"We don't know we were finding her but we couldn-" I didn't let him finish i ran as fast as i can to the chapel i know lissa and christian were there with hope and Adrian When i arrived there i went in there was no sign of Alex. Lissa sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Rose i'm so glad you're safe."

"A strigoi went in my room through the window so i burst it in flames." Christian was smirking. "I have to go liss, i have to find alex." I ran out of the chapel when i saw a strigoi dragging alex away i ran to them.

"Leave her alone take me instead." The strigoi was shocked but let alex go she ran to my side. Just then i burned the strigoi it was screaming in agony. I looked at alex and saw that she had cuts and bruises so i healed her.

"Alex run,run as fast as you can to the chapel." She frowned.

"But what about you? I'm not leaving you."

"Go Alex it's not safe i'll be ok i'll come back in one piece i... i promise." She nodded and ran to the chapel. I walked around the school and burned every strigoi in sight. Once there wasn't any left i headed to the chapel and saw many guardians there. They hadn't noticed me yet so i hid at the left side of the chapel to hear what they're talking about.

"We are sorry princess,lady dragomir,Lord ozera, Lady and Lord Ivashkov but we could not find rosemarie nor have we found her body." I blocked lissa out of the bond earlier so i'm guessing that's why she's worried. I went to them.

"ROSE!" Lissa yelled and hugged me. "I thought you were a later snack for the strigoi."

"I promised Alex that i'll be back and i am plus i burned many strigoi and boy was it fun." Just then the bitch came to us.

"Hello Lissa." Lissa glared at her.

"Sorry but i have to go." Then lissa went to hope and the others.

"Sorry but your not worth my time so i'm going." I was bout to leave when she grabbed my shoulder and for that i burned her hands she quickly took it away.

"Don't touch me." I growled and to make the situation more awkward dimitri came to us.

"Rose i need to talk to you."

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU NEED TO SAY? YOU ALREADY BROKE MY HEART I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I yelled at him. Just then zmey went to me he glared at tasha he practically looked scary.

"Natasha i will be speaking to you later and even if you don't want to i'll drag you there and don't even think about using compulsion. Rose taught me how to be immune to compulsion." She nodded and Zmey left.

"Roza i didn't mean to kiss tasha in the gy-"

"THEN WHAT SHE FORCED YOU,YOU WERE KISSING HER BACK." Then it came to me Tasha used compulsion on dimitri. "She used compulsion on you." He nodded i hugged him and kept saying sorry.

"It's ok roza." He smiled. "I wanted to give you this it's a promise ring." He took it from his pocket and gave it to me it was a Swiss Blue Topaz Heart Promise ring. (Pic on profile) I put it on and Tasha was glaring at my hands.

"Oh is Tasha jealous."

"You bitch it's suppose to be me wearing that promise ring." Just then christian came to us and he started yelling at tasha.

"Just give up already they love each other! So stop being a jealous bitch and move on!" Did he really just call his sister a jealous bitch. Tasha ran away and i think i saw her crying. I can't believe i'm saying this but i feel bad. I'm going to apologize later but now i have to find alex and tell her that i'm alright. I found her with Adrian and they looked cute together. Maybe i'll let them talk so i headed to tasha's dorm. I started knocking she answered the door but she looked like a mess.

"What do you want rose? Here to rub it in to me face that dimka chose you."

"No. I'm sorry i know how it feels to lose someone you love." She looked confused.

"How would you know? Your life is perfect you can get anyone you want." Is that how she sees me?

"Before i met dimitri i had everything. I had what every moroi wanted. I fell in love with a guy we started dating. Then one day he was too drunk and his car crashed a tree he died. After that everything i used to have is gone. It took me awhile to get on my feet and start getting everything i had back." She looked shocked and sad

"Christian is right i was jealous. When we became an outcast dimka helped me on my feet. Now i know it's time to give him up." I smiled.

"Me and lissa will be here for you if you need us for now i'll give you time. She nodded and i left. I headed to my dorm and saw Zmey there.

"Old man you don't need to punish tasha." He looked at me like i was crazy. "I talked to her and told her about the accident that happened years ago." He nodded. I went in my dorm and sat down on my bed. I thought about everything that had happened.

**LISSA POV **

I went to rose's dorm. I knew from the bond that she was there thinking. A lot has happened for the both of us. Especially her years ago her boyfriend died in an car crash. Well that's what his so called 'cousin' told us but the truth is. He was cheating on rose his 'cousin' was really his girlfriend i didn't tell rose. I didn't want to see her hurt. Rose's door was closed so i knocked she didn't answer. So i opened the door knowing she doesn't lock it. She was just sitting on her bed looking at the wall. I sat down next to her.

"Rose." She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey liss."

"Rose were going to court."

"Why?"

"After you left Alberta told us that we can have a little break so the school can recover. Then the queen told me that we're going to court tomorrow so we need to pack."

"Cool. what time are we leaving?"

"6:00 in the morning. (A/N night for humans) Try not to be late."

**ROSE POV **

Lissa left so i started packing. It took my an hour and a half to finish packing. I heard lissa's thought when she was coming to my dorm earlier. It didn't hurt me now because i have dimitri but i wished he told me. I took a shower and went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while. I wanted to make this one longer because school is going to start again and i won't be able to update for a while. I really appreciated the reviews. **

**I do not own Vampire Academy **

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep

If that stupid alarm clock keeps waking me up. I'm going to throw it to the wall again

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

That's it i took the alarm clock and threw it to the other side of the room. I smiled when i heard it break. Just then lissa just had to keep me up.

_"Rose wake up we're going to be late." _said lissa threw the bond. I ignored her in hopes she will let me sleep. Unfortunately she didn't stop. "_ Rosemarie it's 5:00 you have one hour to get ready so wake up." _Shit i forgot we're going to court today so i stood up and took a shower. I wore a black tank top,white skinny jeans and my black sneakers. I checked the bond to see where lissa is. She's at her dorm so i took my luggage and went to her dorm. Once i knocked she opened it instantly and let me in. I sat on her bed.

"So liss who else is going with us?"

"Alex,you,me,christian,andre,your mom and dad,dimitri and Adrian." I nodded and looked at lissa's alarm clock. It was 5:40.

"Uh liss if you don't want us to be late then we should go." She looked at the clock. She instantly took her luggage and we went to the academy's jet. The guys and Alex were already there.

"Nice to know somethings never change rose." Said Alex.

"I tried to be early. We even left lissa's dorm when it was 5:40 and i guess i still manage to be late." She laughed then we all went in the jet. I sat in the back with Dimitri. I had a good view of Alex and Adrian.

"Roza you look happy care to enlighten me why."

"I just think Alex and Adrian look so cute together. I mean look at them they look perfect for eachother." He smiled.

"Just like how you're perfect for me roza." I smiled and kissed him. It started out slow and passionately. I deepened the kiss just then someone threw a pillow on my head so we broke away. I saw that the person was Christian were the hell did he get a pillow from?

"Your lucky that your lissa's boyfriend or i might of given you a black eye right now." He feigned hurt.

"But rosie it's not my fault if i'm more than a badass than you."

"Oh are you? Yesterday you were hiding in the church with lissa. While i was burning strigoi ass." He started thinking of a comeback but couldn't think of anything. "What sparky can't think of anything to say?"

"I was not hiding i was protecting lissa." As in there were guardians and novices in the chapel.

"Well sparky there were guardians and novices there." He looked embarrassed so i took out my phone and took his picture. Then i started laughing. He looked at me like i was crazy but saw my phone and paled. "I so need to send that to eddie and mia." I looked out the window before christian can say anything. I hadn't noticed that we were in the air now. The others were asleep except lissa and alex. I guess sparky was sleepy. So i put on my earphones and pressed shuffle on my ipod and fell asleep. I woke up by someone shaking me gently.

"Rose wake up we're here." I opened my eyes to see dimitri. I looked around to see that abe,janine and Andre were listening. So i stood up took my luggage and went out lissa,Alex and sparky were already there. When everyone has their luggage the queen told us where we were staying.

"Novice Dimitri Belikov you will be assigned in one of the guest rooms."

"Your majesty can Dimitri stay with us." I said. She looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me." I sighed.

"He can stay with us he became my _friend _so it's at least i can do."

"Ok Rosemarie if that's what you want." With that she left. I turned to lissa.

"I'll see you again later i'll just drop my luggage in my room."

"Ok rose. Oh and Eddie and Mia are here too. I frowned. Please oh please tell me there isn't another royal gathering. "There's a royal gathering tomorrow." Luck is not on my side.

"Can i not attend or something."

"Rose you have to." She was thinking of an excuse. I wonder what her excuse will be. "Alex will have no one to go there with."

"She has Adrian." I saw her blush. "But i'll go because you'll keep on finding an excuse and i don't want sparky to suffer." She laughed. We went to the Royals residential area Lissa,Andre and sparky went to the Dragomir's wing. Me,mom,Zmey,Alex and Dimitri went to ours. We have separate houses Zmey and mom have theirs. While me and Alex have our own.

"Where will Dimitri stay rose?" Asked mom. Since i know mom and zmey come in our houses and "check on us". I wasn't sure.

"He will stay with us janine since i know she just saved him from queen tatiana." Said Zmey. Thank god me and alex smiled.

"Does that mean you won't check on us anymore?" Asked Alex hopefully.

"Well not anymore." We sighed in relief. "But." There was always a but " Rose you will sing in the royal gathering." Alex looked shocked and relieved.

"What will i sing old man."

"Any song you want rose." With that Mom,Zmey and dimitri went in there house. Alex brought her luggage in her house and helped me with mine. I was sitting on my bed i really missed my old room on the other side the walls were white but on the other it was liliac (Pic On Profile).

"If i knew that i need to sing just so Zmey doesn't come in my house or yours i would've liked him checking up on us better."

"It's fine rose i'll help you." I sighed but nodded we both kept thinking. Then a song from my ipod went in my mind.

"Alex i have the perfect song."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's called Hollywood by JoJo Levesque." She seemed thoughtful.

"Hmmm never heard of it."

"I know but the song is really great." I got my ipod and played the song for her. When the song finished she was smiling.

"Yep." She said popping the P. "You should really sing it." I smiled.

"Well i have to go to lissa but can you stay with me tomorrow to practice the song?"

"Ok." With that we left my house and went our separate ways. When i arrived at lissa's place i took my key that liss gave me. When i opened the door they were all there except Dimitri. I closed the door behind me and sat next to lissa.

"Soooo where is dimitri?"

"Well Janine and Abe dragged him out earlier to talk to him." Said Adrian. I told them about my agreement with Zmey and about the song.

"Wow i haven't heard you sing for a while i'm so excited." Said Lissa and mia.  
"Yeah and lissa what do i need to wear for this 'royal gathering'.

"It's like the other royals parties we attend rose." I nodded. "You do have a dress right?"

"Yeah i prepared." After that we started watching some movies. When the sun was coming up we said goodbye to lissa and christian and left. I put up my mental walls so i could actually get some sleep. When i went in my house i collapsed on my bed with exhaustion. I was having lovely dream. When suddenly something cold went to my head. I opened my eyes to see myself soaking wet. I looked up to see Alex holding an empty bucket.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry rose i have to wake you up. It's already lunch and practice remember." I sighed knowing arguing with her will not change anything. I stood up and took a shower. When i finished i wore white shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I went out and Alex wasn't there so i went to the kitchen. There was some chinese take out on the counter. I looked at the living room to see Alex eating while watching tv.

"Eat up so i can hear you sing lil sis." I smirked. Great timing to ask about Adrian.

"What about adrian?" I said sitting on the sofa with Alex. She blushed.

"What about him?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You and Him."

"Were just good friends." She said trying to lie.

"Yeah right just spill alex come on."

"Fine i really like him but i don't know if he feels the same way." I knew it now to ask Adrian.

"I'm sure he does. I went to the kitchen and took some food. I watched Tv with alex while eating. When we were finished. We headed to my room and i kept practicing.

"Ok rose i think that's enough."

"Why?"

"It's 4:00 we have two hours to get ready so i'm going back to my place and get ready." I nodded. After Alex left i took a relaxing shower. I put on my dress. It was a FOREVER 21 Studded Tulip Skater Dress. I put on a little mascara and blush. My hair was wavy. I put on my Jools by Jenny Brown Cubic Zirconia Butterfly Pendant Necklace. and my high heels were Madison Harding Women's Tillis Wedge Sandal (Pic On Profile). When i was finished there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see lissa and Alex.

"Hey rose." Said lissa. " Were going to meet the guys at the party. Oh and nice dress. I smiled.

"You too liss and Alex yours is wonderful." Lissa's was wearing a Coast Symphony Short Dress,Restricted Sugar - Red heels and a heart locket. While Alex was wearing a Asymmetrical Mid Dress,ALDO Jonaha wedges and a Gold with black long necklace. (Pic On Profile) They nodded and we headed to wherever the Queen planned the party. When we arrived the guys found a table so they can wait for us. I sat next to Dimitri.

"Ok i'm guessing mom and Zmey are going to drag me away any minute now." As in on cue mom and Zmey appeared.

"Hello Rosemarie and Alexandra."

"What now old man?"

"We need you at the back of the stage rose i hope you found a song in time."

"Yeah i have the perfect song." Me and Alex smirked. Zmey and mom went with me to the back of the stage. I was so nervous it's been awhile since i sang. Just then i heard the queens voice.

"Hello everybody it is nice to see you all here. We have Lady Rosemarie Hathaway here to sing a song so we can forget about the horrible tragedy that had happened at st. Vladimir's. I went to the stage. I sat on the chair in front of the piano and started using it.

I'm attracted to his glitz and his glamour, I'm attracted to the lights in his eyes  
And once you get a taste of his poison, you'll get all wrapped up in his lies  
You don't have to give in and fall for nothing  
Even if you were to feel that you were through  
You're an angel that's casted out from heaven  
It's sad but true and makes me wonder why

It's over, said and done  
Looks like they found themselves a new one  
And just like that a star is born  
It makes me wonder

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?  
And is it real? Just let me know  
Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a ? at all?  
And do you feel what people feel?  
'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday  
Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday  
Hollywood  
Oh, Hollywood

Mother always told me, "Jo, be careful, everything that glitters ain't gold"  
"Don't fall in love with a promising man because he'll just use you and leave you for broke"  
So you signed your name on the line, don't read the fine print  
Thinking you'll blow up over night, night  
Gave the world, but your wings, you lost them  
Drowning in the tears that you cry and that's why

It's over, said and done  
Looks like they found themselves a new one  
And just like that a star is born  
It makes me wonder

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?  
And is it real? Just let me know  
Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a ? at all?  
And do you feel what people feel?  
'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday  
Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday  
Hollywood  
Oh, Hollywood

We're living in a place of tinsel and wear  
Everything is fake, faded and worn  
Relying on your looks can only take you so far  
But even then you got girls chasing dollar bills  
And left looking for a thrill  
It's not real 'cause in time it will all disappear

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?  
And is it real? Just let me know  
Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a ? at all?  
And do you feel what people feel?  
'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday  
Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday  
Hollywood  
Oh, Hollywood

Not alone  
Not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
Oh, I'm all alone

When i finished everyone was clapping. I smiled and went down the stage to my friends.

"Wow rose that was awesome." Said lissa

"Thanks liss." Then christian fake gasped.

"Our rosie can sing who knew."

"Ha ha ha very funny sparky."

"Aww thanks rosie i try." I was about to say something else but lissa stopped me.

"Rose can you two stop.

"Fine lissa." We started eating. There was only a few food oh how i hate eating at royal gatherings. Just then Zmey went to us.

"Ah Rose that was a nice song."

"Thanks old man."

"Now you and Alex will sing." I looked at Alex She was shocked Zmey must of noticed because he continued. "You two have an hour to decided of an song. Since this royal gathering will finish when the sun rises so you have lots of time. If you want you can sing separate songs. We nodded. Just then mom came to us.

"Vasilisa, Eric just told me that he wants you to sing too." Lissa looked more shocked than me or Alex.

"Ok." With that Zmey and mom went back to lissa's parents.

"Liss i know a song we can sing."

"Really?"

"Yeah we can sing one and the same."

"Oh is that the one demi and selena sang."

"Yeah desperate situations need desperate answers." She nodded.

"What about me?" Asked Alex.

"Uh... you can sing too little,too late." I took my ipod and gave it to Alex she plugged in her earphones and listened to the song.

"Nice rose it's perfect." I smiled. I am an genious. A little while later we were ready and just in time Zmey,mom and lissa's parents went with us too the back of the stage.

"Rosemarie did you pick a song yet?" Asked Zmey.

"Yeah i'm singing with lissa." He nodded and looked at Alex.

"Yes rose helped me." He smiled.

"Good." Just then we heard a familiar voice say.

"Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway will song a song."We went to the front fo the stage and began singing.

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

_[rose:]_  
You come from here,  
I come from there.

_[lissa:]_  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere.

We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)

_[lissa:]_  
Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.

_[rose:]_  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak.

_[lissa:]_  
But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)

_[rose:]_  
It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say that your not alone  
(that your not alone)

_[lissa:]_  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back

_[Rose:]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Both:]_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary.  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La

_[lissa:]_  
I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.

_[rose]_  
We write the same song  
In a different key

_[Both:]_  
It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)

_[rose]_  
And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
(here I go again)

_[lissa:]_  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)

_[Both:]_  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

_[lissa:]_(yeah, yeah)

_[rose:]_  
Cause we're one and the same...

_[lissa:]_  
We're anything but ordinary

_[rose:]_  
One and the same...

_[lissa:]_  
We're something more than momentary!

_[rose:]_  
Cause we're one..

_[Lissa:]_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Rose:]_  
Cause we're one..

_[Lissa:]_  
Were anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!

**That's all for now i'll try to update as soon as i can but i don't know when though.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys this is just a quick chapter. After i posted the other chapter earlier a new idea formed in my mind so i decided to post this one too.**

* * *

When we finished everyone was clapping we bowed and went back to our table. Then i saw that the familiar voice we heard was no other than. Amber Badica.

"Next is Princess Alexandra Sophia Hathaway." She did a good job hiding the disgust in her voice. Alex went to the stage and i knew she was nervous. I gave her a reassuring smile which she saw. Then she started singing.

Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)

So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

_[Verse 2:]_  
I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

_[Bridge]_  
I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...

_[Chorus:]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait

_[Chorus (fading):]_  
It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

Everyone started clapping except Camille and her crew. Alex went to us smiling.

"Thanks so much rose. Without you i would have humiliated myself."

"It's ok and i think thats what Camille and her crew wanted." I said pointing to the angry looking royal. She laughed. The rest of the night was uneventful. When i was in my house i collapsed on the sofa. As soon as i fell asleep i was dragged in an spirit dream. There stood Adrian.

"Hey adrian can i ask why the hell am i in your spirit dream."

"Well lady hathaway i just wanted to warn you that camille is up to no good."

"Yeah i think i know. I'll tell alex to be careful. Oh and do you like Alex?" I looked at his aura.

"Yeah she means the world to me." I saw he was telling the truth.

"Well how about you go to the others dream and tell them to meet me at my place."

"Ok little royal." With that he left my dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys i was thinking on making a quick chapter.**

* * *

The next day we were all in my room sitting on the floor.

"What is so important that you used adrian to dreamwalk us?" Asked christian. I smirked. i planned on playing truth or dare. For Alex's sake.

"Well pyro i just wanted us to play truth or dare."

"Fine. At least now i can humiliate you." I smiled. He doesn't know what dare is on my mind right now.

"Whatever you say pyro. Im first." I looked around the room to see if there was anyone else i wanted to humiliate.

"Pyro Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to mom and declare your love to her." He smirked probably thinking that was all. "Abe must be there and you have to kiss her." Then he instantly paled.

"Rose you're going to kill him! Yelled lissa. "You know abe,christian won't be alive after that. He's lucky if he is.

"Well then i'm alright with it." Lissa glared at me.

"Ha ha ha rosie very funny lets get this over with." I took my camera. others went down and looked out the window. With their moroi and dhampir hearing they can hear them perfectly. While i went out with christian and hid in a bush. Christian knocked on the door Zmey and mom answered it. I started recording it.

"Hello Janine i am so in love with you." Zmey looked angry. Just then christian kissed mom. We all tried to hide our laughter. When mom pulled away zmey had an murderous look on his face.

"Lord Ozera what in earth are you doing?" Asked zmey. Christian was about to run but abe stopped him. Then he gave christian a black eye. That's it we couldn't take it anymore we burst out with laughter. They looked at us.

"Rosemarie and Alexandra what is going on here." Asked abe.

"It was a dare old man christian didn't mean it." I looked at christian he looked funny with a black eye. "Well at least he's still alive."

"I tried my best not to kill him." Abe said through gritted teeth. He actually looked scary so me and christian went back to my room with the others.

"Oh god rose,christian was almost killed!" Yelled lissa.

"Sorry."

"Ok. How about we only do truths so no one would be killed." Everyone mumbled there ok's . Christian smirked at me.

_"Liss let sparky ask a question to alex or adrian asking if they like each other_ please." I said through the bond. She looked confused but nodded. Christian was about to say something but lissa started whispering at him. So he looked at adrian.

"Adrian do you like someone in this room and if yes who is she?"

"Uh.. i really like alex." He said alex's name in a whisper but everyone managed to hear him. Alex was blushing. Ok so alex knows that adrian likes her. Now if he can just ask her the right question then everything will be perfect. My thoughts went back to camille and her group. Or maybe not.

"Alex will you go out with me?" Alex looked happy.

"Y...yes." I smiled. Realization came to lissa. Well at least she knows.

"That's why i wanted you all here." Alex looked grateful.

"Thanks rose."

"No problem." We started talking about our stay at court. sadly it's only a few days until we need to go back to . I was so bored until lissa got a good idea.

"Let's watch a movie." Everyone agreed. Alex was getting popcorn and drinks. While adrian is going to help her carry it. Well i just hope they actually get the food before we starve to death. Lissa was picking a movie so i waited for her to find something to watch. After a few minutes lissa finally found something.

"What took you so long liss?"

"Your movies are full of action. So it's really hard for me to find a movie but i found something. I looked at the movies she found. There was The notebook, Confessions of a hollywood starlet and titanic. Where the hell did i get, the notebook and titanic?

"Let's wait for Alex and Adrian so we can decided." She nodded it took them 10 minutes to get back.

"Where were you two? Were starving and bored here." Complained christian. He pretended to think and quickly said. "Oh wait i don't want to know." We laughed. After some moments of complaining we decided to watch

**What do you think they'll watch? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry for the late update i had to do homework yesterday and i'm just doing a quick chapter because we have to go somewhere.**

**disclaimer****: Sadly i do not own vampire academy**

* * *

We decided to watch. Confessions of a hollywood starlet. For a movie that Lissa picked. It was pretty good. When it finished everyone was tired.

"Awww the part when he took her on a date was cute." I rolled my eyes. Of course Lissa would love that part. We nodded everyone went back to wherever they stay. While Lissa just gave sparky a key because she was staying at my place. I took a sleeping bag from my closet and put it on the floor.

"Thanks rose."

"Your welcome liss." I lied down on my bed while liss lied down on the sleeping bed. After a few minutes. I decided to dreamwalk Dimitri we haven't talked all day. I set the dream at my place. When he was there. He looked hot as usual.

"Hey comrade." I said smiling. "I thought i would dreamwalk you we haven't talked for ages." He smiled. God i could die a happy women when he smiles.

"It's just been a day roza."

"Yeah but that's still too long." He smiled and kissed me. It was slow and passionate at first then we deepened it. God i loved him. We pulled away to breathe.

"I love you roza."

"I love you too comrade." Then the dream was fading away. I had a feeling Lissa was waking me up. "I'll see you later comrade." I said before the dream was gone. I woke up with Lissa shaking me.

"What the hell liss?"

"I'm sorry rose but as you see it's 10:00 Am. (**A/N night for humans.) **You'll need to wake up anyway. So why not now?"

"Well i was having a lovely dream." She smiled.

"I know." I looked at her confused. "I got sucked into your head and trust me it was not good."

"Now you know how I feel." She blushed. I stood up and took a shower. I wore some jeans and a black tank top. I wonder what we'll do today.

**Camille POV (A/N thought you guys wanted to know what they'll do) **

I was with Amber and the other royals. Thinking of a way to destroy Alex.

"Wait if we're going to destroy alex then we need to ruin someone who's important to her." She was right and news is out that she's dating adrian. But adrians the queen's favorite nephew so we can't do anything to him. Then the answer came to me.

"Rose,rose is important to Alex."

"you're right but how will we destroy her i mean her compulsion is stronger than ours." She is right rose is smart and her compulsion is a bonus. We can't hurt them or use compulsion on them but we can use compulsion on Adrian.

"We can use compulsion on adrian or maybe dimitri."

"We can't Adrian is a spirit user too and compulsion doesn't work on dimitri. Since tasha used compulsion on him rose taught him you know how not to be affected by compulsion." Why does making their life miserable need to be so fucking hard.

"Then we'll take them by force just don't look straight in adrian's eyes." She nodded. Alex and rose is so going down. We went out and saw adrian,dimitri and christian well i guess we have an added bonus. If my guess is correct there going to rose's house well not anymore they won't.

**Rose POV**

I went out and i had a bad feeling that something's going to happen today. I saw everyone except Adrian,Dimitri and christian sitting on the floor worried.

"Hey guys uh where's the others." They completely ignored me. Ok this is weird they never ignore me. I decided to get my answers from Lissa.

_"Ok Liss why is everyone so worried?" I asked her through the bond._

_"Rose, Dimitri,Adrian and christian is missing nobody can find them."_ Who would be stupid enough to get the queen's favorite nephew? I sat down next to Alex.

"Chill guys we'll figure out who took them and where they are."

"How rose what are you now a private detective! Even the queen's guardians can't find them and they're supposed to be the best!" Yelled Alex. I have never heard alex yell at me like this before. I saw regret in her eyes. I...i'm sorry rose. I'm just worried."

"It's ok alex we're all worried but were not taking it out on me." She looked thoughtful then realization flashed in her eyes.

"My guess is Camille and her little pack took them." I thought about it. Of course Camille was the only one who never thought about the consequences of her actions.

"You're right but where the hell did they put them?"

"Uh how bout you try to dreamwalk them. They might of put them to sleep or something." I nodded and closed my eyes i focused on them soon enough i was dreamwalking Dimitri. When he saw me he ran to me.

"Rose you've gotta help us."

"I know we heard where are you?"

"I don't know she put blindfolds on us but the queen's guardians found them."

"Then why the hell didn't they do anything!" The dream was fading but i managed to hear him say compulsion. I opened my eyes.

"Dimitri said that the queen's guardians found them but they used compulsion."

"Dammit." Swore alex.

"How about we go to the queen and ask if we can use compulsion to ask the guardians she sent. To say where they went."

"That might work." I smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry i haven't updated for a while. I promise i'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire academy.**

* * *

We went to Adrian's parents knowing queen tatiana or as i call her queen bitch will be there. We knocked on the door to see Daniella and queen bitch worried as hell.

"Princess,lady hathaway and lady Dragomir it is nice to see you please come in." We nodded and sat on the couch.

"We are very sorry about Adrian,Alex here is very worried about him too." Said Lissa.

"We know adrian always talks about you Alexandra." Said queen bitch. Alex smiled.

"Your highness Rose has a plan we think it will help find Christian,Dimitri and Adrian." Daniella and queen bitch looked at me hope in there eyes.

"I have dreamwalked Novice Dimitri belikov." Saying his name like a true royal was weird coming from me. "He said that your guardians have found them." Queen bitch looked confused.

"They told me they haven't found them."

"It is because Camille Conta and her group used compulsion on them." Now she looked outraged. "We think that if we see the guardians you have sent out and if you allow us we will use compulsion. To ask them where camille and her groupies are."

"If that's what it takes to find Lord ozera." She tried hiding the disgust in her voice." And adrian so be it. I will call them and make sure they come here do what you need to do Rosemarie." I nodded. Queen bitch went to the kitchen to call the guardians. I hope we can find them. I hope it isn't too late. Five minutes later the queen came back and told us the guardians were on there way. She finally saw that Mia was there.

" what are you doing here?" Nice way to greet someone.

"I am with Rose,Alex and Lissa." The queen looked at mia. Queen bitch looked offended.

"You will address them with their proper titles." I looked at Lissa. She looked sorry for mia to tell the truth i was too.

"We told her to call us by our names your majesty." Said Lissa. I guess alex was still adjusting by used to being called by her actual name. The queen looked shocked.

"Then i guess it's okay forgive me lady dragomir,Princess and lady hathaway." We all nodded. Can't people stop calling me Lady hathaway or Rosemarie. It's really getting old.

_"Rose you know you gotta get used being called Lady Hathaway or Rosemarie."_ Said lissa through the bond. Just then the guardians went in the room. Queen bitch nodded at us. We went to the guardians there was three of them perfect. Me and liss went to the stronger willed ones because our compulsion is stronger than any moroi. I looked in my targets eyes.

"Hello Lady Hathaway." He said.

"Where was camille and her group going with Adrian,Christian and Dimitri?" I asked compulsion in my voice. He didn't look away from my eyes so that was a good sign that he was under my compulsion.

"I saw them going to a car. Before that though they threw a note in the bush when they thought no one was looking." There was many fucking bushes here in court.

"Which bush?"

"The one near Amber Badica's house." I looked away so my compulsion on him can go away i saw alex and lissa do the same thing. We looked at the queen and Daniella.

"We heard what they said we have to go to that bush." Said Daniella. We nodded and headed to the bush near Amber's house. We saw Jesse there. Uh bad timing. He looked at us.

"Wow look it's Alexandra Sophia Hathaway " Alex just glared at him. "I heard about you and Ivashkov." Oh no not now please not now.

**Alex POV **

How the fuck can we find adrian when there's an idiot right in front of me.

"Go away and we can be on our way." He just smiled.

"Missing Ivashkov already? It's only been a day alex." I couldn't take it anymore my self control was slipping.

"This is not the right time to play jokes !" The queen yelled. Jesse looked so scared that he peed in his pants. Embarrassed he ran away. Me and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

**Adrian POV **

Why the fuck would Camille and her group want to kidnap us I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Shit jesse texted me that the queen is on there side and there about to find out where we are." Amber said in a worried voice. YES we were going to be saved.

"NO! That can't happen i mean we used compulsion on her guardians. How can they tell her where we are? When we told them to forget it." Camille said. HA! I guess Alex,Lissa and Rose used there compulsion so the guardians can remember. I really have to thank them later. Just then the door opened well it mostly burned. In came Alex,Lissa,Rose,Mom and aunt tatiana.

"Hello Camille and Amber it's so nice to see you again." Said Alex. While the others were helping us escape. Rose whispered something to christian. I tried listening but i couldn't hear what they were saying. Just then Rose and Lissa were burning the ropes while christian burned his own. We took the duct tape from our mouths and threw them away. Thank god i can speak now. We were about to leave when i noticed Alex was still inside. I was at the door while the others were outside.

"How about Alex?"

"We have another plan that lady Dragomir and lady Hathaway will need your help with." Said aunt Tatiana. I nodded. I know Lissa and Rose will do anything to get Alex back. Plus Alex is somehow like rose there both a fighter.

**ALEX POV **

They're free now it's part of my side of the plan. I just wish I won't screw up.

"Hello to you too Alexandra." Said Camille. Oh no what have I gotten myself into.

"Um before you start saying anything I recommend you to see if your prisoners are still there." I said smiling at Camille. She glared at me and let Carly check if they're still there.

"You little bitch all we wanted is for you to be one of us again. why is that so hard?" Before i could answer Carly came back.

"they're not there anymore." I smiled at Camille's angry expression. Ok here goes nothing. I used my element earth and lifted the earth Camille was standing on and threw it to the other side of the room. I managed to run out and head to Rose's place.

**ROSE POV**

We were all worried if Alex made it out yet. Then there was a knock on the door i opened it to see Alex.

"Thank god you're alright." She smiled.

"Well if it wasn't for your plan i wouldn't be here." just then I saw Camille I pushed Alex in the house and locked the door. I put a ring of fire around the house so she won't get near.

"What the hell rose." Yelled Alex.

"I saw Camille coming here." She looked shocked. Just then.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last chapter :(**

**Disclaimers: I do not own vampire academy**

* * *

**Camille POV **

After I was thrown to the wall my head started to hurt then I remembered everything i've done. Alex and Rose went through many things then i came along and made everything worse. I looked at amber she looked worried.

"Camille you ok? Alex is so going to pay for this."

"NO!." She looked at me like i've grown three heads or something.

"Why? They threw you against a wall! You would've gotten brain damage."

"They've been through a lot don't you think that's enough." She thought about it and nodded. We headed to Rose's place. Once she saw us she dragged alex inside and closed the door. I knocked on the door.

**Rose POV **

Me and Alex were shocked when we heard Camille was actually knocking. How hard did her head hit the wall?

"Rose,Alex please open up." Begged Camille from the other side of the door. Wait Camille begging? I don't think i heard right.

"Did she just beg?" I asked Alex. She nodded still shocked.

"We're sorry please open up." Since when did Camille Conta say sorry. I ignored Alex's protests when she saw me opening the door. The door opened to an smiling Camille and Amber.

"Thanks Rose we're really sorry about everything." I must've looked shocked because she continued. "I've been a bitch to you and Alex. I am so sorry can you forgive me."

"Honestly I don't know." Said Alex. Camille nodded.

"We understand we did many horrible things to you. If you want anything don't be afraid to ask if you don't want to join us anymore then that's alright." Ok what just happened i mean Camille just gave up. I guess i have to get the other royals to bang their heads on a wall . Maybe they'll be nicer. Wait what am i saying nothing in my life goes how it's planned. Whenever it comes to my life there many twists and turns. But now i went through the obstacle course and won.


End file.
